


Star Trek Space Aliens

by the_procrastinating_poetess



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens, Bondage, Captain Uhura, Crack, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Nyota Uhura, Lesbian Sex, The Borg, Vulcan, i wrote this before i watched star trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_procrastinating_poetess/pseuds/the_procrastinating_poetess
Summary: Uhura becomes the captain and meets a sexy Vulcan. Adventure ensues.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Nyota Uhura/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Star Trek Space Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> I have only seen like 3 episodes of Star Trek because I’m not a NERD so I thought it’d be fun to write a fan fiction about it. Uhura is the main character because I like her and also she’s the only one besides Spock and Kirk whose name I remembered. Please enjoy.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, was a star ship called the Enterprise. The workers all wore suits of red, blue, or gold, and the women wore miniskirts, which was empowering in the 60s. For indeed, this galaxy was the 60s, and the long time ago that this was was the 1960s. And among these workers were aliens.

  
Most of the crew was human, sure, but there was a Vulcan aboard the ship. Until recently, there had been a Vulcan named Spock, but he had eloped with some guy named Kirk (the captain or something) and the ship now needed not only a new captain, but a new Vulcan to be smart and stuff. Luckily, there was a new candidate for captain ready immediately. Her name was Uhura. But the search for a new Vulcan crew member was somewhat more difficult.

  
Finally, the Enterprise, under command of Captain Uhura, drove to Spock’s home planet. The Enterprise crew members were greeted with a bunch of Vulcans holding their hands up like Star Trek nerds and saying things like “live long and prosper”. The Vulcan leader came up to the ship, nodded, and said “may the force be with you”.

  
“And with your spirit,” replied Captain Uhura, as was the custom. “We are seeking a new crew member. Do you have any qualified candidates?”  
“Of course,” replied the Vulcan leader, “we have many qualified Vulcans looking for work right now. I will fetch you their resumes.”

  
The leader left to go find the resumes in a cool futuristic building. The crew members busied themselves with tasks, while Captain Uhura and several other officials socialized with the Vulcans. Uhura soon found herself involved in a captivating conversation with a young Vulcan woman, who had travelled to space many times but was deeply interested in the functioning of the Enterprise and was asking many questions. Uhura got the feeling that this woman wanted a job aboard the ship but was too shy to ask.

  
Too soon, the leader came back with a small stack of resumes. Uhura sighed, knowing she’d have to go through them now. She glanced at a few. They were all similarly formatted and very formal. But Uhura did look forward to welcoming another crew member, so she said goodbye to her newest acquaintance and got on the ship, ready to read some applications.

  
Right before the ship left, a messenger came running up to them, waving a sheet of paper. A crew member quickly opened the door and took the paper from the messenger, who was too out of breath to explain what it was. As the ship reached space, the crew member handed Uhura the page.  
Uhura had almost finished reading the resumes. All the candidates were qualified, but she knew that she wouldn’t know who to choose until she began an interview process. There was only one resume left when the sheet of paper was pushed into her hand… it was a cover letter, and signed with the same name as the very last resume.

_To Captain Uhura,_   
_I am well aware of the fact that I am less qualified for this position than the other candidates, but I encourage you not to discard my application. We Vulcans pride ourselves on being emotionally detached, and yet I allow myself some freedom when it comes to my work. I am the most passionate candidate you will find, and I am ready to dedicate my life to working aboard your ship. And I am not too under-qualified—you will see on my resume that I have experience as a flight attendant and I am trained as a mathematician, both of which are very useful when it comes to space travel._   
_Thank you for your time, and I look forward to hearing from you._   
_Sporkette_

Without so much as a second peek at Sporkette’s resume, Uhura knew this was the one. None of the other applicants had even included a cover letter, and Sporkette’s was eloquent, professional, and showed an excitement in the position that Uhura was ecstatic to see. She got the Vulcan leader on the video call thingy, and asked for an interview with Sporkette.

  
After a short wait, Sporkette joined the call. She looked strangely familiar… Uhura realized this was the same young woman whom she had been talking to earlier. After a very brief interview, Uhura knew this was a perfect fit. Plans were made to get Sporkette aboard the ship as soon as possible.

A month later, Sporkette was sitting in the ship’s control centre place, which on most ships is called the bridge, so it was probably called the bridge on the Enterprise as well. She had been working there for a few weeks now. Her training shift had gone flawlessly, and now she was hard at work touching computer screens and typing random things to look busy. Her uniform suited her—the miniskirt showed off her long legs and the general vibe of the uniform complimented her oddly formal stature. Uhura was, so far, very pleased with Sporkette’s abilities, and considered her a wonderful asset to the ship.

  
That day, Uhura had been working since the early morning. They were due to pass near a scary space threat soon and it pays to be prepared. But they wouldn’t actually pass this thing for several hours, so Uhura decided to take a short break in the cafeteria. Most crew members could see how tired she looked, so they didn’t approach her. Sporkette, however, didn’t seem to notice and sat across the table from her. Uhura, though exhausted, was happy for the company.  
“How have your first few weeks here been?” Uhura asked politely.

  
“I have found them to be quite pleasurable,” Sporkette responded; “the crew is welcoming and the work is not too difficult. I seem to have found myself in quite an advantageous situation, which I can only thank you for offering to me.”

  
“I’m so glad you’ve gotten off to a good start,” Uhura replied, “although you should be warned that the sailing is not always so easy.”  
“Yes, I consider myself quite fortunate that we have not yet faced any attacks from hostile parties,” Sporkette mused, clearly foreshadowing the upcoming plot points of this story.

  
For a moment, Uhura sat admiring her new crew member and friend. With a start, she realized she found Sporkette attractive. This was an immediate crisis of conscience. Had she only hired Sporkette because she was attracted to her? Did Vulcans feel attraction in the same way humans did, and would Sporkette be weirded out if she knew? Uhura had almost decided to forget the whole thing, when Sporkette spoke up.

  
“Forgive me for speaking so frankly, Captain, but I find you physically attractive. Not only are you an extremely competent pilot, but you also look aesthetically pleasing while working. I apologize if this comment is inappropriate at all.”

  
Uhura was briefly taken aback by Sporkette’s boldness. No other crew member would dare to speak to her that way, and if they did she would immediately file a report with HR. Or, now that she was Captain, she would just fire them. However, there was something sexy about the way Sporkette said those words so calmly. Uhura briefly considered the ethical implications of making a move on a crew member, but then remembered the upcoming big scary space threat that might kill them all, and decided there was no harm in asking.

  
“Have you had much of a chance to explore the ship?” Uhura asked this to break the silence, but then realized she had opened up the opportunity to be alone with Sporkette and ask her question. Sporkette revealed that no, she had not had a chance to explore the ship, so Uhura stood up and offered to show her around.

  
Sporkette gratefully accepted, and Uhura led her out of the cafeteria and towards the one room that was not monitored by CCTV, pointing out important rooms on the way: “there’s the room where the guy says ‘beam me up, Scotty’ and then disappears, and there’s the hospital room, and there’s the place where we sleep because we definitely do that…”

  
Within minutes, they had reached the secluded room at the end of the hallway. Before going in, Uhura explained: “This is the only room on the ship with no CCTV. I find you attractive as well. Would you like to go in this room and see what happens?”

  
“I would consider it an honour, Captain,” Sporkette replied.

  
“Please just call me Uhura,” said Uhura; “In this room I am no longer your superior. Unless you’re into that.”

  
Once it had been established that Sporkette was not, in fact, particularly into that, but was definitely into being tied up, the two went into the room.

Knowing that there remained only hours until possible death, the two kissed passionately, or as passionately as a Vulcan and a human can kiss. Uhura found she was deeply attracted to the formality of Sporkette’s gait, and she admired her ability to ask for exactly what she wanted. “Shy” was not a word which described Sporkette. Slowly but urgently, the uniform jackets were taken off, and the bottoms of the miniskirts played with by both parties.

  
After a while, it became boring to simply kiss and feel each other’s warm skin through the remaining uniform fabric. Quickly now, the two removed their clothes. As she pulled off Sporkette’s tights, Uhura was reminded of stripping off the outer layers of an onion. This was exacerbated by the fact that she teared up at the sight of Sporkette’s beautiful exposed body. Some say ogres are like onions, but Uhura could see now that Sporkette had more layers than any ogre. The women kissed each other now with desperation, touching every inch of each other’s soft skin. As Uhura felt Sporkette’s small breasts, Sporkette let her hands wander between Uhura’s legs.

  
“Your nether regions seem to have been rendered moist,” Sporkette commented. “Permission to utter an expletive?”

  
“Permission granted,” Uhura sighed breathlessly.

  
Sporkette took a deep breath before saying “fuck”.

  
Uhura used some spare ropes that were conveniently lying around and, with some guidance, tied Sporkette to a sturdy metal bar that also happened to be conveniently placed within the room. The two continued with their homosexual fornicating, and were positively gasping for air (because what else would they be gasping for? Fire? This expression makes no sense) when the security alarm sounded.

  
“Fuck!” Uhura exclaimed, partly because of the sexual pleasure she was experiencing, but mostly because the security alarm was sounding. “The big scary space threat must have happened early! It wasn’t due for another few hours! They probably need me on the bridge.” She was hurriedly putting her clothes back on, when suddenly the door opened and in walked a being that was not usually on her ship.

  
“You. Will. Be. Assimilated.” Thus spoke the Borg that had just entered the room.

  
“Fuck.” Uhura and Sporkette spoke in unison, which demonstrates how well matched they are despite the lack of character development within this story. Uhura quickly released Sporkette from her bonds, then rushed towards the door. This particular Borg seemed harmless and unarmed, but Uhura knew there must be others aboard the ship. She reached the door and tried her best to open it, but it was locked. At that moment, an announcement came on over the intercom.  
“Attention all crew. All doors have been locked so as to slow the spread of the Borg invasion. Please remain calm and deal with the problems at hand.”

  
The problems at hand… there was a Borg in front of Uhura, who was naked and far away from the bridge. That was certainly a problem at hand. But this Borg seemed harmless, and Uhura was without comms or a way to leave the room. Besides, this Borg was kind of sexy.

  
“What are your pronouns?” Uhura asked the Borg.

  
“Exterminate. Exterminate.” The Borg replied.

  
Uhura glanced back at the seductively posed Sporkette, then looked back at the sexy Borg. She knew that, thanks to the hive mind, every Borg could probably see what this particular Borg was seeing, and she found she didn’t care. After a brief whispered conversation, the two Enterprise crew members turned to the Borg and said suggestively: “we know something you can exterminate.”

The end


End file.
